


The School Dance

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Time, M rated, Oral Sex, Romance, School Dance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: Terasuka has liked Hara Sumire for a while, at the school dance, when he saw her sitting on her own, he asks her to dance and lets her know he fancies her. When a reletionship begins, Hara living on her own, suggests for him to come round.  He comes round and fun begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I ship Terasuka and Hara. Don't know how or why, I just think that his gruff self works well with her kind side. also Hara is also childhood friend with Yoshida which gave her the chance to get close to him.

The music was blazing. It was drumming in his ears. He knew he was going to have a headache later on because of it. The dance floor was busy, many of the students dancing. He could see many of them dancing in large groups with a few couples dancing as a pair. The table that Terasuka was at had many of his middle school classmates beside him. However most were up dancing and enjoying the loud music, leaving him on his own to observe everyone else. The hall was filled with many purple and silver balloons. Some were filled with helium and were now stuck against the ceiling. However the dancefloor, when Terasuka first walked in was filled with balloons lying on the ground. Now the balloons had scattered around the hall, some still getting trampled on ever so often. Most were in some random corner of the hall.

 

The lights of the hall changed many colours, changing shapes and flashing, giving the illusion that the hall was great, and although most people were of their seats and were dancing away, there were a few like Terasuka who wasn’t feeling the sway of the music, who wasn’t going to dance with his friends. He just wasn’t feeling it.

 

Instead of dancing, he watched others dance, a higher amusement. He watched with mild fascination as Chiba made his was from across the hall nervously over to Hayami’s table. Terasuka watched as the shy male put a hand onto her shoulder, startling the poor girl. She jumped a little and turned round to face him.

 

He looked away from her, looking to just the right of her but asked her to dance, or so Terasuka assumed. For all he knew he could have been telling her a number things. That she looked pretty. Her shoelaces were undone. He as asking her for the time. Any of these situations could have been taken place as well.

 

The girls at Hayami’s side laughed at him, chuckling softly. Hayami stood up, taking his hands and leading him into the dance floor. Most of the girls at Hayami’s table knew Chiba to be clumsy and bad at sports because mostly everyone from class 3-E pretended they couldn’t jump from building to building or had the ability to take down assassins. The two shy classmates walked hand in hand to the middle of the floor among the throng of people.

 

Chiba turned to face Hayami and wrapped his arms around her neck, looking down at his shoes. More and more people got up to dance as the fast paced music turned into a loving slow dance. Terasuka during this time decided to head to the bar and watched from the there as more and more of the others sitting were hauled to their feets for a dance. Terasuka noticed that there was only one other person sitting on her own. It was Hara Sumire, sipping an orange juice in her hands sadly.

 

He ordered an orange juice and made his way over to her, sitting the glass down and joining her. “Hey,” he smiled at her. “Would you like to dance?” he asked her sitting his own glass down. She nodded her head and stood up. He noticed the short red dress she was wearing. How big her boobs looked in the dress. He only realised he had been staring when she put her hands in front of her stomach. Her cheeks going bright red.

 

“No...you look beautiful,” he blushed as well. He took her by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor, the baloons got under his feet and he kicked them away as he moved to the middle. He turned to face her, his face was bright red, mirroring her own. He reached towards her and put a hand on her hip. She gasped and stepped back her hands over her stomach.

 

“You are very pretty…” he spoke softly. His hand went back to her side and he tugged her closer, from standing closer, he could smell her perfume. It was a sweet scent. It smelt expensive and tasteful, while some girls doused themselves in the stuff. Hara however only had a small drop on, which was so much more exciting. Hara gingerly put her hand onto his shoulder. She stepped closer to him. He swayed along to the music. He realised that in the three years away from middle school Hara had lost weight. She still had some fat around her stomach but it was a lot less than before. The red dress she wore clung to her stomach but she looked fantastic. Her arms were so much thinner, her stomach was much less, her thighs were less. She looked a little curvy with her bigger hips and her thicker (than most of the girls) thighs but she looked amazing. She really did.

 

“Did you mean what you said?” Hara asked looking to him with watery eyes. “That I was beautiful?” Terasaka looked into her brown eyes. He realised that no one had ever uttered those words to her. He nodded his head. He could also see that she didn’t believe him.

 

“I mean every word. You are beautiful. That dress is so sexy on you,” Hara gripped the back of his head. He leaned in closer. “Listen...I wanted to ask you out for a while now. I’ve had a crush on you for a while. And I wanted to ask you out but I have been so shit scared,” Hara gripped his jacket tighter, her breathing more erratic. He pulled her in tighter as she took long deep breaths.

 

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” she muttered. Terasuka nodded. He too was blushing hard. She nodded her head too, resting it on his shoulder. He got another whiff of her perfume. She smelt so good. He let his head fall to rest it against hers, to hold her for a second.

 

His eyes flicked up to watch as Chiba and Hayami passed them. She was holding him by the hand, leading him out. Hara turned to see her friend leading him out. “Hayami has been so nervous to get with Chiba. I’m happy for her,” Hara said watching as Chiba picked up the pace, leading Hayami out of the dance hall.

 

The two watched as they left in a hurry, the door shutting. “I kind of thought they were a good couple. When you were food poisoned almost three years ago. They were fantastic together. Great snipers,” Terasuka admitted. Hara nodded her head in agreement. The music was loud enough that no one would have heard their conversation.

 

“They did go on a few dates back in middle school. She said it was awkward. But she said she really liked him and wanted to date him. He was just too nervous,” Hara admitted, watching as the door swung open and shut. Terasuka looked back to Hara who was staring at the doors the two had walked out off.

The two danced for a while, their dancing was of no greatness. They were stepping side to side, her arms around his neck as they talked. Hara dropped her hands when she heard laughs. Terasuka turned to see three girls gawking at them. The girls were in most of his class. He didn't know their names as they were of no importance to him.

 

He walked over to them, a fake smile on his face, “Something funny?” he asked them, arms crossed. He knew they were laughing at something that involved him. They were staring at him, pointing at him and Hara and he was having none of it.

 

“She thinks she’s cute wearing a dress like that. You can see her fat legs. She’s a joke,” Terasuka turned around from them and over to Hara who was looking down. Tears in her eyes. He stepped over to her and touched her shoulder. He led her away to Yada and Fuwa who were dancing as a pair. They stopped when they saw Terasuka and a sad Hara.

 

“If they hurt you. Don’t let them see your weakness. Alright?” he whispered to her and she faked a smile to her friends and danced with them. Terasuka walked away and went to the bar and bought three cokes. The cheapest drink, that wasn’t water. He walked over to girls who had been laughing and poured the drinks over each and one of them. He heard gasps from around the room.

 

“You three are horrible people. I will make your life a misery if you say such things,” he whispered to them. He made his way over to his table to see that Hara was laughing, properly laughing with her friends at the table he had asked her to dance. He returned to his own table, too anxious to walk over to her. He smiled meekly as she joked with Fuwa and Yada. He watched as Yoshida and Hazuma joined his large empty table.

 

“Were they laughing at Hara?” Yoshida asked Terasuka, his lips to his ear, because the music was so loud that anything less than that distance couldn’t be heard.Terasuka nodded his head. He wanted them to be in a large group. He wanted her to sit next to him. Yoshida stood up and invited the girls over to join their table. They came willingly. Terasuka wasn’t sure if it was because Yoshida could read his mind or if he had other reasons. He watched as he had both of his hands on Hara. He eyed him curiously. Why were they close?

 

Hara took a seat next to Terasuka and drank her orange juice he bought her quietly while the girls spoke loudly. Fuwa was telling Yoshida and now Kimura who joined the table about her gym class. Nakamura joined them later, sitting on Terasuka’s chair arm. She put her arm around his shoulder.

 

“Do any of you ever miss assassinating? I kind of do,” Nakamura asked. Terasuka nodded his head along with everyone else. “I mean...it wasn’t about the killing. I miss Koro-sensei,” she admitted. Everyone agreed with her. Nakamura leaned forward and grinned devilishly to Yada. 

 

“Chiba may be getting laid,” she smirked. Everyone gasped at her. Terasuka could see the text that Hayami was sending her. Asking her for advice. Nakamura walked off, some of the girls following along so they could support their friend.

 

Hara too went along. She was at the back of the group tagging along. The boys rolled their eyes until Maehara, who had joined the group moments ago, showed them a text from Chiba begging for help. Isogai joined them moments later, reading the text.

 

Hara returned to the group, shivering. She took her previous seat next to Terasuka as more of the ladies slowly filed in to the once empty table. “Want my jacket?” he asked her. She nodded and he slipped off his jacket and she slipped her arms into it. Terasuka was happy to watch as everyone conversed around him. He would add in a few words here and there but was more than content with everyone around him, talking and laughing.

 

After a good hour, Terasuka watched as his best friend, Yoshida checked his watch then turned to Hara, “Hey...Hara...I was going to head soon. Want a lift?” Yoshida asked. Terasuka looked to his friend who was leaning over Hara, his mouth to her ears.

 

“Yeah...I guess so. I’m done with this anyway,” Hara downed the rest of her orange juice and stood up. She took Terasuka’s jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair, thanking him in the process for his jacket. Terasuka watched as his super new girlfriend was leaving early with his best friend.

 

“You look very pretty by the way,” Yoshida admitted. She thanked him and told him he looked very smart. Now his best friend was telling his girlfriend that she looked good. He was conflicted on this. He wanted Yoshida to keep it in his pants but then again, Hara had very little self confidence and he was happy that others saw how good she looked and not just him. She genuinely thanked him for the compliment, blushing bright. 

 

Terasuka slipped his jacket back on, unsure of what happened. Did his best friend really just take his girlfriend away. He was still baffled until he felt a buzz and saw that he had a text from Hara. He had only ever texted her once before back in middle school when they were in Kyoto together. The message read  _ ‘Thank you for everything tonight’  _ Terasuka couldn’t hide his smile.

 

_ ‘Your welcome. Tomorrow do you want to do something?’  _ he sent her back.

 

“You and Hara?” Maehara asked reading his text from over his shoulder. Terasuka nodded his head. Waiting for her to reply. “I didn’t know you had a thing for her,” he said in a low voice. 

 

“Yeah. I’ve had a crush on her for a while now,” he admitted, staring at his phone for an answer. He couldn’t believe he was telling Maehara this but he was always open about the girls he found cute. He also talked about when he had jerked himself off and to what, so he felt comfortable talking to him about Hara.

 

“None of us have spoken since middle school really. Hara and I go the same gym. She even goes on runs with Yoshida. She’s lost tons of weight. I know she also does martial arts. She asked if I wanted to go with her. I texted her this morning that I would love to get back into it. Isogai will be coming to,” Maehara said. He turned his attention to a group of girls that came over to him asking if they would dance with him. He gave them a pleasant smile and went to dance with them., leaving Terasuka on his own. 20 minutes later he received a text from Haru.

 

_ ‘I have the cat rescue in the morning. And then the gym in the afternoon. If you want you could come here? Like right now’ _ Terasuka gulped and nodded his head. He sent her back a text that he would love to. She sent him the address so he made his way to Hara’s house. He was more than happy to leave the dance behind. It had been alright, obviously it got worse once Yoshida and Hara left. 

 

She met him halfway, her makeup had been washed off her face and she was wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy top. He recognised the top to one she had worn in middle school. It hung really loose on her. He followed her back to her apartment. She was on the third floor. The route he had taken seemed familiar but he couldn’t figure it out. She led him into her living room and he sat down beside her. In front of him was the television and on the wall behind it was a picture of class E with everyone in it.

 

“Maehara said you go to the same gym. That’s cool. Which gym is that?” he asked, looking around her house. She lived with her parents but there was no sign of them. He was meant to ask about where they were. There was the main living room which the front door opened up into. In front of him next to the TV on the right was a door which looked like it lead off into the kitchen. On the wall behind him was a small corridor that had about three other doors (the bathroom, Hara’s room and her parents room?) Terasuka guessed.

 

“Ah the one near Ikebokuro station. My parents are out of town for the week,” she stated. So that answered that question. Maybe it was the knowledge that they were alone, completely alone so Terasuka leant into her and kiss her on the lips. She was taken aback by the sudden movement but then brought her hands up to his shoulder to deepen the kiss. Terasuka moaned into the kiss. It was still soft, his hand was against her cheek, keeping her close to him. Her hands moved to his waist as he kissed her gently.

 

Terasuka pushed her back, so she lay on the couch. She gasped at the sudden action, pulling away from the kiss. “Is this okay? I mean I’ve kind of been dying to kiss you,” he asked her, looking into her eyes to make sure that everything was okay. She looked away from him and nodded her head. He moved closer to her, his knees moving so that they were on either side of her. She lifted her knee up and felt that he was hard. She could feel him against her knee.

 

She looked to his groin and could see that he definitely had a bulge, “Sorry...you were really hot tonight. Now that I am kissing you...I’m sorry. I don’t plan on...I mean if you don’t want to. I know we kind of just got together but we don’t have to go there. I want to. I kind of want to do you right now...but you know,” he blushed. “I’m sorry. I’m rambling,” Hara kept staring at his bulge. He looked huge. 

 

“I don’t know...can I check for protection?” Terasuka nodded his head and sat up allowing her to run down the corridor. He could hear her move about in the bathroom opening drawers. She returned two minutes later with a strip of condoms.

 

Terasuka grinned at her, as she put the condoms onto the coffee table and took a seat beside him. “I’m not saying yes. I’m saying maybe,” she whispered. Terasuka nodded and buried his face into her neck and kissed it softly. She smelt even better. Her perfume was so much easier to smell. She smelt so sweet. He could feel her shivering against his touch. Her hand was clenching and unclenching at his knee.

 

“Can I touch it?” she asked. Terasuka pulled away to look into her eyes. She was wanting to touch his dick. He nodded his head. She slowly unzipped his jeans and then stopped. “Can you ehh..get it for me?” she asked. Terasuka moved his mouth back onto her lips, pushing her back down onto the couch, while one hand freed his penis. The tip brushed against her leg. He let out a gasp at the feeling. He wanted to brush it against her more.

 

He felt her gasp as she wrapped her hands around his penis, “It’s warm,” she admitted. Terasuka grinned and moved a hand to her breasts but she gasped and released his penis to stop him.

 

“Is that not okay?” he asked, a look of hurt flashing across his face. She pulled down her baggy t-shirt with a shake of her head.

 

“I’m sorry. I was just taken by surprise,” she bit her lip. Terasuka looked her in the eyes as she looked away from him. She didn’t want to be touched. He could tell or maybe she was just really nervous.

 

“No...tell me. Can I? It’s okay to say no,” she took his hand and placed it on her breasts.

 

“Over my top is okay,” she admitted and he could only nod his head.

 

“Can I take your bra off?” he asked her. She looked at him nervously. She sat up and undid her bra, her top still on. She took her bra off and let it fall to the floor. Terasuka moved his mouth to her ear.

 

“Touch me again,” he begged against her ear. She reached back down and took his penis. She slowly moved her hand up and down it. “Use your nails, like this,” he tickled her thigh with his nails. She copied the action on his penis, earning a long moan and him shivering under her touch.

 

Terasuka took a hold of one of her breasts in his hand. She had fairly large breasts. She let out a small moan at the sensation. Hara tugged on his balls slightly earning a low groan from him and a kiss on her neck.

 

He captured her lips once again, his tongue tickling her lips. Her hand on his penis stopped as she slowly opened her mouth. She moved her hand to push him back a little. It was a gentle push against his chest. The sign she needed a breather.

 

“I haven’t done any of this before. I’m not sure how to do this,” Terasuka moved his mouth to her neck. He licked the side of her neck, then grazed her teeth against her skin then bit gently. He repeated the action. She gasped again, her knees bending. Terasuka’s penis was resting against her shorts. He could feel her. Testing the water, he gently bumped his hips against hers. She let out another gasp and sat up. Terasuka was taken back and touched her hand as she was startled from his actions.

 

“You want to have sex with me?” she asked again, almost like he hadn’t mentioned it before or it was finally hitting her that Terasuka wanted to have sex with her. Like she was finally understanding what this meant, that they were going to get naked. Terasuka was going to go into her, with the penis that she was touching. That huge penis was going into her. she reeled back, her hand moving from his penis. She looked to him. He was looking to her with such delight and pleasure and a little confusion.

 

“I would like to yes. For the record. I am a virgin too. I mean I have kissed a girl before but other than that, this is all new. Are you changing your maybe to a yes?” he asked her softly. She looked away from him, looking to the television. With the television off, she could see themselves in the reflection. Terasuka was on top of her and was kissing her neck. She could see his penis in the reflection, it was hard and it was against her leg.

 

“I’m really nervous. I don’t like getting naked in front of others,” she admitted.

 

“No problem. Can you take your shorts of at least. You can keep everything else on?” she slowly reached down at pulled her shorts down and let them slide away. Terasuka grinned at that.

 

“Can I touch you...down there?” Hara looked away but nodded her head. Terasuka slowly moved his hand downs to her pants and slipped a finger underneath. She didn’t protest this. He slowly slipped a finger into her. She let out a gasp but didn’t protest this either. She brought her knees together and tightened herself up, his finger getting a little squished inside her.

 

He moved back to her mouth and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She melted into the kiss, her tongue brushing against his. He slipped another finger into her. “Touch me,” he hummed against her. She instead slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Terasuka slipped a third finger into her. She was wet now. Truly soaking. He kept that thought to himself. She reached for the condoms and tore one away from the others.

 

“You can strip if you’d like. I do want to see you naked...if you want to,” she muttered against his neck. Terasuka moved his hand away and took off his shirt and then his jeans and his underwear. He took the condom off of Hara and slowly ripped it off and rolled it down his penis. Hara helped him roll it down. “Close your eyes for me and sit up,” Terasuka did as he was asked. He felt Hara stand up and then he heard her shuffling. He kept his eyes scrunched up, even when he could hear her rolling down her underwear.

 

“I guess you can open your eyes,” she whispered. He did so to see she was slipping of her pants. He grinned at her and took her hips. He held them and watched as she kneeled on either side of him, kneeling before him, his penis so close to her body. She only had her t-shirt on her.

 

“Let me finger you a little more,” he said against her ear. She nodded her head and felt his fingers slip deep inside of her. He moved them softly, loving how she would moan against his ear.

 

“I’m ready,” she spoke softly. With the help of Terasuka she lowered herself onto him. The two of them letting out a moan as he pushed into her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Terasuka moved his hands under her t-shirt and took a hold of one of her nipples. She was about to protest this action but moaned into his shoulder at the touch.

 

“Okay...eh...if you want to stop...this is your chance. I mean if you want to stop later on I may find it difficult,” her response to this was lifting her hips up and sitting back down on him. The two let out a moan at this new sensation.

 

“You sure? For real?” he asked. She nodded her head and he pushed into her once again. She let out a moan. She moaned the entire time. She was riding him and even met his thrusts. He pushed her over so that she could lie on the couch and he continued to thrust deep into her. They were both moaning loudly, she even let out a gasp.

 

“Harder,” she begged. His rhythmic thrusts became erratic as he focused on the force. His thrusts slowed down when he felt something wet against his thigh. He looked to her in shock. “Your bleeding,” he gasped.

 

“It’s alright. That happens. It’s fine. Don’t stop,” she spoke softly, turning her face away to look into the TV reflection. He was deep inside of her, her legs up a little around his own hips. He was naked in front of her, naked and in side of her. Hara couldn’t help but stare at the TV. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked her, his voice shaking a little. She nodded her head. She reached and took his arm, holding him by the elbow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and kissed him squarely on the lips and moved down to give him a little kiss on the neck.

 

“Keep doing that,” he pleaded. She kissed his neck again like the way he had done it many times before. She nipped at his neck and sucked gently then licked then kissed. He moaned every time, shivering a little at the sensations, goose bumps running up his arms.

 

Terasuka could feel her getting tight around him, “I’m about to cum,” he moaned into her shoulder. She moaned out too. He thrusted into her harder, cumming on his second pump.

 

She came moments after. He pulled out of her, resting his head on her shoulder. She rang her fingers through his hair. He kissed her again on the jaw. “That was amazing,” he panted. “That was so good,” he kissed her again on the jaw. “You’re amazing,” he kissed her again. “So sexy,” he kissed her again. He muttered the same thing again and again.

 

“It’s late. Do you want stay?” she asked. Terasuka nodded his head, kissing her neck once again.

 

“Will you stay naked with me?” he stood up and led her into her bedroom, he walked down the little corridor and found her bedroom. It was the second door on the right. She got under the covers while he went back to the living room and collected their clothes. He took off his condom tied it up and binned it. He snuck under the covers with Hara, him facing her back, and took her shirt off. She tried to protest but he kissed her back. He squeezed her boob lightly.

 

“I want to see you fully naked. Can I?” she shook her head. He kissed her neck again and then kissed her back, then her shoulder blades.

 

She turned round to face him, wrapping her legs around him. He reached behind him and grabbed the condoms he had brought through.

 

She nodded her head and climbed on top of him. She rubbed herself against his erect penis. He let out a low groan. “Condom first. I’m about to do you now,”he slid the condom onto his fully erect penis. She then teased him with her entrance. She let it slip in gently, teasing the tip. She pushed herself down onto him and lifted herself back off.

 

“Tease. May I see you fully naked now,” she shook her head.

 

He reached and played with her breasts. He lifted her up and saw her breasts. They were large, they were gorgeous. Very different to the girls in his magazines. They were very heavy, they weren’t perky nor were they small. They looked natural. He did like them and couldn’t wait to get his mouth on. He grinned at her and then kissed her breasts. He sucked on one of her nipples. This was his favourite new past time. He could tell. 

 

“Terasuka!” she gasped.

 

“You are so sexy,” he muttered against her nipple. She sat down onto his dick and he gasped. She rode him as he kissed her breasts. He kissed up her neck. She rolled her hips into him while he sucked on her nipples.

 

“I’m gathering you as a boobs man,” she moaned. He looked at her with a grin. 

 

“Definately.”

 

Tarasuka kissed her on the lips, “I want to love every inch of my girlfriend. Let me,” she nodded her head. He moved onto her left nipple which he had barely touched.

 

“Terasuka...I’m about too…,”

 

“Me too.”

 

They both came. Terasuka pulled her into his arms while slipping of the condom. “One more?” he suggested. He turned her over and kissed her lips before moving down on. He lingered on her breasts then moved down to her stomach. He stopped when he saw that she had lots of loose skin around her stomach.

 

“Oh,” he said softly. Hara moved her hands over the loose skin. “I lost a lot of weight and while the skin expands when you eat. Not too much when you lose weight,” Terasuka nodded. “If you plan on going lower. Wait a second...I wasn’t expecting a boyfriend or being naked with someone so...I’m a little....,”

 

“Natural?” he asked, looking back at her and cocking an eyebrow at her, “I am honestly not fussed,” he trailed his mouth down to her vagina. She had definitely was not into keeping herself well groomed. It wasn’t overly bushy but it was definitely thick. He moved past it and placed a gentle kiss to her vagina.

 

She let out a low moan as he he licked her clitoris. He kissed her thigh and moved back to her vagina. He licked her gently. She moaned lowly at the feeling. Her eyes closing. “This feels so good,” Terasuka laughed as he kissed her inner thigh, liking up the juices from the previous last two times.

 

He slipped a finger into her once again and slowly pulsed it in and out, “Mmmm,” she spread her legs apart for him to get better access. He moved his fingers from her and returned to licking her out. She let out a squeal.

 

“Look at you...so fucking sexy,” he licked her out until her moaning was erratic and she came for a third time. He came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her body. She turned and felt his breath on her cheek. He held her like that, he stroked her hair, feeling her heartbeat steady and her breathing becoming slow. He listened to her as she fell asleep and soon fell asleep after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Terasuka woke up to the sound of the door bell. It was going off non-stop, a never ending ding dong. Hara was still in his arms, her head on his chest. He could smell her, could smell the must of sex from the night before. Her hair was sprawled over his chest and on his face. He shook her a little as he stood up. He stood, grabbed his underwear and stormed off to the front door. He grabbed the door knob and threw the door open with the intent to yell at the person who was abusing his ears by the excessive ringing of the door. Only, the person who had been ringing the doorbell was Yoshida, standing there, with a plate of pancakes.

 

The two stared at each other for a long moment, both of them questions running through their heads.Yoshida was the first one to speak, “Hara here?” he asked. Of course she would be here. This was her house after all. Yoshida stepped past his friend and into Hara’s empty house and made his way to the kitchen like he owned the house himself. A thought passed Terasuka as Yoshisa made a b-line to the kitchen which he had noticed after having thoroughly studying her house. Yoshida had been here before. The way he was, opening the correct cupboard and pulling out plates meant he was familiar with the house.

 

“What are you doing here?” Terasuka asked as Yoshida set out three plates and dished out the pancakes evenly, even putting water into the kettle and letting it boil. He watched as Hara walked into the kitchen and saw Yoshida and Terasuka in the kitchen. Hara was wearing the shorts and the over sized top again.

 

She moved over to the fridge and pulled out butter and handed it to Yoshida, “Sorry, I forgot about our breakfast morning,” she said as she went into another cupboard and pulled out three mugs. Terasuka watched as they moved like clockwork around each other. He was forgotten as they spoke, avoiding the obvious question. Why he was here.

 

Hara handed him a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee that Yoshida had made and he followed the two to the living room. He grinned a little, remembering the things he did to her on the couch, the look on Hara’s face meant she remembered it as well. Yoshida sat at the end of the couch, where there feet had been, Hara in the middle and Terasuka on her other side.

 

“So are you two a couple now,” Yoshida asked as he bit into his pancakes that had blueberry jam on them. Hara sipped her tea, nodding her head.

 

“Yeah. He asked me out last night,” Yoshida just nodded his head as he chewed his pancakes.

 

“My best friend and my childhood friend...how should I feel about that?” he asked himself.

 

“Childhood friend?” Terasuka asked. Even though he had stayed the night, he felt out of the loop. The two turned to him with smiles on their faces.

 

“As we have lived opposite each other since we have been born, we have been friends for that amount of time. I mean different classes gave us different friends but yeah, friends for years,” Yoshida explained. Terasuka understood why the building seemed so famillar. He had been across the hall at Yoshida’s place. Or why Yoshida knew the place so well, he had been here so many times before.

 

Their breakfast morning had been pleasent, Hara said she had to get ready for the day so Terasuka, gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and followed Yoshda into his apartment where they played video games for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day at school Hara walked into her homeroom classroom after getting a lift from Yoshida on his motorbike. When she stepped into the school, her arms had been grabbed by Nakamura, Fuwa and Yada as they pulled her into their homeroom. They rushed over to Hayami who was texting on her phone.

 

“Hey,” Nakamura grinned at her, taking a seat on her desk. Haymia looked up to the four girls, her eyes going over each one of them individually, before she turned away from them to look at her phone, hiding her bright red cheeks.

 

“Saturday had been a mess. Do you think we could go underwear shopping after school,”

 

“I guess we could but why on earth would be need to?” Nakamura asked feigning ignorance. The girls moved around her. Haymia still had her face hiding in her hands. Hara felt bad, she didn’t want to be questioned for her night with Terasuka. So she felt sorry that Hamiya, who was usually quiet, never really spoke much about herself, was about to be interrogated on probably her first time. She assumed it would be awkward. She assumed that like her own experience it was a lot of awkward and asking if everything was okay.

 

“No judgement,” she demanded of everyone. They all nodded. Hara could never judge her, at least she was being open about the idea of her and Chiba.

 

“So he asked to dance. And so we dance and well maybe he had drank so his hands slip to my ass. He then apologises. The way we moved together, it was right. And then my knee brushes his groin. Like it didn’t hurt him. He liked it. So I take him by the hand and lead him to a closet. Like an actual slut. And we end up making out and then my hand goes down to his groin,” she cried into her hands. Nakamura shook her head. “So he kisses my neck as I give him a hand job and he asks to come home with him. So I go home with him. He’s nervous. He takes me to his room and he goes to take my dress of and there it is. My granny bra and pants. He doesn’t say anything, but he clearly wanted sexy underwear. So we need to go shopping. We may even need to buy protection,” Haymia spoke quietly.

 

Maehara, Isogai, Yoshida, Terasuka and Chiba walk into the classroom and all the girls turn round to stare at him. Hara could see that Terasuka and Yoshida were not with the other boys and was just following the three in. Nakamura clocked eyes onto Chiba and put her arms around him and pulled him in close. Terasuka walked over to Hara, slips into her bag and pulls out some paracetamol. He picks up her water bottle as well and takes a swig.

 

“Headache. Thanks,” he said simply. He put the packet back and then looked to Hara with a warm smile. “How was your day yesterday?” he asked her quietly. Hara nodded her head, her words caught in her throat. They were dating now. He had seen her naked. Did he think of her now, naked. Did he like her underwear. She eyed him a little, thinking of him in his black boxers he wore. They had been good looking. “Listen...want to come to mine after school?” he asked her quietly. She nodded yet again.

 

“Think I am going to the mall with the girls first,” she gestured to the girls behind her. Terasuka nodded then turned to Yoshida.

 

“Just come after. Sound cool. My peeps are gonna hang after. Play video games all night. My folks are away. I’ll text ya,” he waved her goodbye, Yoshida by his side waving as they walked off. Hara kept a mental note to ask if he was doing okay. After her volunteer work and her workout she didn’t get a chance to speak to him at all yesterday. When she got home, she had fallen asleep.

 

She never heard what Chiba had said but both him and Hayami were blushing deep red. It was something that Nakamura said. It was usually her to ask questions that would cause people to blush. Hara turned to see Terasuka walk out the door. He turned to look at her and winked before walking out. She smiled and watched as Chiba stepped away as well with the rest of the males.

 

“So sexy lingere shopping. Sounds fun,” Nakamura laughed.

* * *

And so they, (they being Hara, Hayami, Nakamura, Fuwa and Yada) after school took a trip to the department store to buy lingerie. Hara felt awkward as she stood in the department store, surrounded by all these sexy underwear. All the other girls were looking at cute thongs which had mesh at the front. She bit her lip. Should she shave for him? She picked up a cute underwear set. Would her friends know about her and Terasuka if she bought sexy underwear? What we he like to see her in? Her mind went hazy as she looked at everything.

 

“Hey look theres the girls,” the girls looked up to see Terasuka, Yoshida, Kimura, Muramatsu and Hazuma. The five of them walked over to the girls. Yoshida looked at what Hara held in her hands and bit his lip, shaking his head a little.

 

“What?” she asked him, cocking her eyebrow at him. The blue piece she had in her hands, she thought was good looking. It was a thong and a bralette. Wouldn’t it look sexy, Nakamura had handed it to her specifically, thinking it was her colour and in her size.

 

“Let me see them?” he asked. She showed them the bra and pant set. Yoshida set them back down where she had found them. She bit back her sadness. Why would her childhood friend not want her to look nice? Would Terasuka not think she would look good in those. She was confused and hurt was starting to thrum in her chest.Terasuka put his arm around Hara shoulder, watching Yoshida put away the lingerie.

 

“You looking for sexy outfits for Chiba?” Terasuka asked Hayami as she walked past them . Haymia eyed Hara as if she had shared her secret. “I put two and two together. So is that what you are doing?” he asked cocking his head to the side and turning to Hara.

 

“Well Hamiya is but we thought we could get something as well. We all thought we could get some sexy stuff,” Nakamura said walking over to the little group, laughing nervously then noticed that Hara no longer had anything in her hands. “Why is she no longer holding any underwear?” Nakamura asked. “She had that sexy blue thong and bra set earlier?” she looked to the two boys who were nearer her.

 

“That blue thong is cute,” Nakamura said picking it up. Terasuka looked to the outfit then at Hara before shaking his head in disagreement.

 

“It’s nice. But erm...how do I not sound like a dick. Hara would be more self conscious to wear that kind of stuff. It’s cute….but she wouldn’t like that. I would say that she would like those ones?” he pointed to a mannequin that had high waisted underwear. He then pointed to the left where he pointed to a green lingerie that had a flowy material at the front hiding the mannequins stomach.

 

“If we are making you uncomfortable we can see yous later,” Terasuka suggested to Hara, “Buy whatever you would be comfortable in, not what everyone else is buying,” Hara gave him a curt nod. He gave her a nod as well, along with his own large grin. He put his arms around her waist and turned her round to face him, then put one hand on her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear and giving her a tender kiss on the lips. He didn’t  think and pressed his lips to hers and walked away with Yoshida. Hara closed her eyes at the sensation. He waved goodbye and she waved goodbye to him.

 

Nakamura gasped at Hara as the five walked away, Muramatsu putting his arm over Terasuka and laughing into his shoulder. Terasuka laughed with him at what had been said. Hara stared off after him. He was so gentle with her. She wanted him. She wanted to look good for him. Nakamura rushed to her, grabbing her arms, Hara falling out of her trance.

 

“You two kissed? Why did you two kiss?” she gasped, looking at Hara and then at Terasuka who was still laughing with his friends.

 

“We may be dating as well,” she blushed, looking to her shoes. The girls rushed over to her all screaming in delight, questions flying out of their mouths. How? What? Where? What have you done? Is he huge? Was he good? Does he do anything weird? The girls rammed her with questions that Hara couldn’t keep up. Hamiya wasn’t screaming like the rest of the girls. She did smile at her, as Nakamura started to grill Hara with the same questions. Did he cum early? He did didn’t he? Does he snore? Did you stay over? Is he good to you?

 

“Have you two  _ had _ sex?” Nakamura asked again, clearer. Hara bit her lip, her cheeks going deep red. How was she to answer that. Was it a bad thing that they did it. It just happened. She had invited him over and he kissed her. He touched her. He asked her to have sex with her. It was all on him. She looked away at the green lingerie that Terasuka had pointed out. She felt her phone buzz. She looked to her phone to see a text from Terasuka. 

 

‘You don’t have to buy sexy lingerie. It’s all coming off anyway xD’

 

Nakamura grabbed the phone and read the text out loud and then the next one from him “But like I’m being serious. You don’t need to buy exotic thongs to get my attention. You looked beautiful as it is. However if you want to get something fun for tonight...I’m not saying no. Winky face. See you tonight for some fun. Three kisses,” Nakamura read aloud for everyone to hear. Hara grabbed her phone to read over the text. He had changed in the years out of middle school, maybe he had always had this side to him. This soft caring side. A small smile etched onto her face as she read the text again.  Yoshida was his best friend, he must have seen him in a good light.

 

“We need to get you sexy lingerie,” Nakamura took her hand and led her to the really sexy underwear, like the pieces that had splits in the thongs so they didn’t have to be taken off. Hayami was also grabbed by Nakamura to find sexy clothing for her, the two of them being dragged into the more sexier and kinkier part of the department.

 

“So what was sex like with him?” Nakamura asked as she browsed through a dark purple thong and the matching bra. She was looking for Hayami’s size. She found her size and gave it to the girl to try on.

 

“Yes, how was having sex with him? I’ll tell if you do?” Hayami smiled meekly. Hara blushed and leaned in to share in the details, Hayami even indulging in some of her own details, such as him cumming early on her chest and getting all bashful about it. Hara admitted to how many times they had done it and where they had done it. She admitted to being selfconcious about her stomach and how he loved her breasts. Hayami gave a chuckle.

 

“Chiba loves my ass,” she leaned in closer to her. “Can you keep a secret?” she asked looking around to see Nakamura who had a bunch of stuff in her hands. “So, he turns me round, so I am on my knee and well the amount of ass touching he did. Like he really likes my ass. He would bent over to kiss it and...smack it a little,” Hayami blushed. Hara laughed a little but nodded her head. “Tell know one. He would be so angry if he knew I told someone,” she whispered. Hara shook her head.

 

“Terasuka loves my breasts. Like he loves them. When we fell asleep. His hand still went to my breasts and he held them most of the night. Thank god his hands were warm,” Hayami laughed. Both girls went silent as Nakamura walked over with many and many pairs of lingerie. She started to dish them into both girls arms.

 

Hara noticed all the stockings and the fishnet like clothing that were placed into her arms. Hayami was given similar clothing. She looked at the Garter belts and blushed. She didn’t even know what he would like on her, not really. She looked around to see him at the boxers for males. He lifted his head and saw her before giving her a large goofy grin. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

 

_ ‘Do you want to wear something sexy for me?’ _

 

She nodded her head.

 

_ ‘I am a breasts man.’ _ he winked to her. She shuddered at the thought of him on her breasts again. It had been lovely. She watched as he turned around and followed Yoshida too look at Nike gym tops.

 

With that, Hara went into the changing rooms and tried on the different lingerie that she thought would look good on her. Nakamura had picked her out many green pieces. However Hara fell in love with a red set that had material at the front that flowed that hid her stomach. She liked that set very much. She also liked a green set. It was laced at the front which kind of sucked a little, but it was incredibly comfortable and it rose up to her hips, hiding all her insecurities. The bra was laced at the front which meant her nipples were on show but she knew Terasuka liked them anyway and wouldn’t bother about that. She handed most of the other pieces back.

 

She took the two sets and was handed a black kimono from Nakamura when she stepped out of the changings rooms. Terasuka and the guys had returned, with even more guys in toe. Isogai, Maehara,Sogino and Chiba had arrived as well. The four of them were all holding coffee cups. Chiba had an extra large in his hand which he walked over to Hamiya and handed it to her. She grinned at him and took the cup. Hara went to pay with Terasuka following behind, his hands taking her hips as he stepped behind her.

 

“No don’t look,” she turned to him. He nodded but followed her regardless. When she went to pay, Terasuka pulled out his phone and tapped it against the card reader. Hara looked to him in utter shock as he had just paid with his phone for her lingerie which had came to about 15,000 yen. He grinned at her and she took the little bag and they returned to the group. Chiba was beside Hayami and was talking to her quietly. 

 

“Why would you do that?” she asked as he slipped his hand into hers. He shrugged. 

 

“Why not? I’m your boyfriend. I want to treat you to those. Also I felt bad since you went out your way to get nice underwear for me. Besides now you owe me big time. I think a little blow job would be a great way to pay be back,” he laughed into her shoulder. She grinned at him and returned to the group.

 

“We were going to get some food. Would you like to come?” Nakamura asked. Everyone nodded and followed Nakamura to a small little restaurant. They went into a small sushi bar where the food was on a conveyor belt that went through the middle of the table.

 

“Couples in first,” Nakamura grinned. Chiba slipped in first and then Hamiya. Terasuka slipped in on the other side and Hara followed after. Maehara pushed Isogai in and he slipped in beside Hayami then Maehara slipped into the small booth afterwards. Isogai bit his lip a little as he slipped in. Everyone filled in afterwards.

 

Hamiya turned to Chiba who was trying to peek in her bag of lingerie. She laughed and watched as he pulled out some red lacy bras and matching underwear.

 

“Those are nice. Wait...these are 4,500 yen each. Why are they so expensive?” he asked her. “Let me buy you your lunch then,” Chiba insisted as he set the pieces back and looked further in the bag. He picked up condoms and lube then put them back down.

 

“I better get condoms as well. Yoshida remind me to buy some before we leave,” Yoshida nodded his head. He sat beside Hara who blushed a little. If it wasn;t obvious to everyone else, know everyone knew that Terasuka and Hara have had sex and would be doing it in the near future. Did they think of it. Did they think of her naked, or Terasuka? Did they think of them naked or him inside of her. Did these thoughts crossed their minds like it did hers. From the reaction of Isogai and Maehara they didn’t seem to care.

 

“Yes, please include me in the sex you will be having with my dear childhood friend who is like a sister to me. Please include me,” Yoshida laughed sarcastically. Some chuckles were elicted from the group, mainly the guys.

 

The large group picked up food as it passed on small plates. Hara only ate a small plate of noodles while the other girls had about four to six plates each. Terasuka noticed this and put a hand on her knee. She turned to face him and he scooped up some of his own rice and gave her some.

 

“No...don’t do that. You need to eat more,” he suggested. She looked at him with a funny glance and he slid his hand onto her knee. Her body suddenly craved his touch. She wanted him to run his hand along her thigh, “You need to eat more. I know you want to loose weight...but you need to fuel it to burn off that excess. This is healthy,” he rested his hand onto her knee and ran his fingers over her knee while he used his other hand to pick up noodles and popped them into his mouth. He ran his fingers up to her thigh and stroked her inner thigh. 

 

She still shook her head not wanting to eat, “I’m really just not hungry. Honestly,” she said into his ear. He wanted to believe that she wasn’t hungry but he couldn’t. He ran her hands over her thigh again and she reached under the table and took his hand and stopped him, their hands clasping together. She wanted to be touched more. 

 

She leaned in closer to him, her shoulder bumping into his. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her in a little closer, he leaned in and kissed her neck, “We will be burning the weight off soon. No worries,” His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw his mother was calling. He moved away from Hara and looked to Hara with a smile. He held his arm out and she leaned into his side.

 

“Hello,” he greeted her. He held Hara closer, tugging her closer to his side. “What do you mean? I thought you and pops was out for the weekend. Hara is coming round,” he growled into the phone. The girls looked to Terasuka who had spoken loudly. Nakamura eyed Hara curiously, even giving wiggling her eyebrows at her. Hara blushed and turned away from her friends to look at Terasuka who was frowning.

 

“I told you who Hara was. She’s my girlfriend,” he said down the phone. He ran his hands up her side, his hand slipping under her shirt and touching her bare skin. She shivered at the touch. She leaned into his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe. We were going to have sex,” Hara nudged him in the side. “Give me a second,” Terasuka lowered his phone to his shoulder. “My mum is asking if you still want to come round and meet her,” Terasuka asked her quietly. Hara nodded her head, her cheeks red once again.

 

“Yeah...she will come. Alright see you soon,” he hung up on his mother. He turned to Hara, his hand still on her skin.

 

“Want to head?” she nodded and stood up and they were allowed out by everyone. Hara gave Yoshida their share of the bill and they headed out. Hand in hand, “Let’s go get those condoms first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment.


End file.
